Sakurai no ai
by Kazunours
Summary: Pour les besoins d'une émission, Sho et Aiba entrent dans une pâtisserie. Pairing : KoyaSho


Il faisait très froid en ce lundi matin et il faisait toujours nuit, pourtant, dans le silence glacé qui pesait sur Tokyo à cette heure plus que matinale, un homme emmitouflé comme pour une expédition au pôle, se hâtait dans les rues désertes. Il avait eu du mal à quitter le confort douillet de son appartement, pourtant il n'avait pas le choix : s'il voulait ouvrir la boutique à l'heure et avoir quelque chose à mettre en vitrine pour les clients, il devait sortir. Heureusement, il avait la chance de ne pas habiter trop loin et de pouvoir donc se rendre sur son lieu de travail en quelques minutes. Son lieu de travail, c'était cette petite boutique, qu'il avait achetée deux ans plus tôt avec l'intention d'en faire une des meilleures pâtisseries de la ville. Une pâtisserie française car il était bien connu que les desserts français étaient les meilleurs du monde. Et il devait bien avouer qu'il était en passe de réussir ce challenge, car une fois ouverte, la boutique ne désemplissait pas jusqu'au soir. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'arriver très tôt pour terminer les gâteaux qui seraient vendus dans la journée, puisqu'il ne pourrait ensuite plus quitter la caisse. Il savait qu'il s'épargnerait des soucis s'il engageait quelqu'un pour l'aider, mais il n'avait pas confiance en un étranger pour ça.

Arrivé devant la porte, l'homme, qui s'appelait Koyama Keiichiro, retira ses gants pour sortir ses clés et ouvrit la porte de l'échoppe, avant d'entrer rapidement à l'intérieur et de refermer à clé derrière lui. La douce chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce le fit frissonner à cause de la différence de température, puis il ôta son bonnet, laissant apparaitre des cheveux caramel un peu ébouriffés, ainsi que le masque qu'il portait, non parce qu'il était malade, mais parce que son souffle se répercutant sur le tissu empêchait le bas de son visage de geler. Il enleva ensuite son gros manteau, puis son écharpe et enfin son pull et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Là il se sentait enfin bien.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de la boutique, alla déposer ses affaires dans son "bureau" (en fait une pièce minuscule à peine assez grande pour une desserte à pc portable avec son tabouret et une petite armoire trieur qui lui servait pour classer ses papiers), puis gagna l'atelier, dans lequel il s'habilla de la veste, du pantalon et du tablier règlementaires. Il reprit ensuite le calepin sur lequel il notait le nom de tous les délices qui seraient présentés dans la journée et, comme chaque jour, régla l'alarme de son téléphone sur huit heures et demie. Cela lui laisserait une demie heure pour balayer et laver le sol et finir les mille petits détails qui comptaient à ses yeux. A neuf heures pile, il déverrouilla la porte et, comme tous les matins, s'inclina poliment devant ses premiers clients.

\- Irrashaimase, souhaita-t-il.

Sa clientèle était en général constituée de jeunes filles, jeunes femmes, mères de famille et parfois fillettes, bref en grande majorité de femmes et sa clientèle masculine était plus que restreinte. Aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit entrer un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, en costume sombre.

\- Koyama Keiichiro-san ? s'informa-t-il.

\- Heu oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- Sanada Kazuyuki. Je fais partie du staff de l'émission "Arashi ni shiagare". Vous connaissez ?

\- Bien sûr. Qui ne la connait pas ?

\- Parfait. Nous préparons une émission spéciale Saint Valentin et votre boutique nous a été chaudement recommandée par tout un panel de vos clientes.

\- Heu merci. Mais recommandée pour quoi exactement ?

\- Pour servir de cadre au tournage d'une partie de l'émission. Des membres viendraient goûter vos créations de la Saint Valentin.

La stupeur fit écarquiller les yeux du pâtissier.

\- Des membres... d'Arashi ?

\- Absolument. L'endroit n'est pas très grand mais il sera suffisant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Et bien... vous me prenez au dépourvu...

\- Rendez-vous compte de la publicité que ça vous ferait.

\- Je m'en rends parfaitement compte. Et bien... je suppose que ça devrait aller.

\- Si l'idée ne vous enthousiasme pas davantage, je vais vous laisser. Il y a d'autres très bonnes pâtisseries qui...

\- Mais la mienne est la meilleure, affirma Keiichiro pour l'empêcher de partir. Très bien j'accepte.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas... (il sortit de sa sacoche une chemise cartonnée, de laquelle il tira une feuille imprimée siglée du nom de l'agence) Veuillez dater et signer ce contrat de confidentialité... (il sortit une seconde feuille) ainsi que ce contrat. Il stipule précisément les termes de l'accord.

Stupéfait de l'organisation, le jeune homme lut ce dernier avec attention. En signant, il s'engageait à ne pas recevoir d'autre rémunération que la publicité que lui ferait l'émission. Il trouvait ça un peu abusé pour une production certainement riche à millions, mais il supposait que c'était toujours comme ça et si après tout ça lui était bénéfique... Il signa donc les deux feuilles et les rendit à son interlocuteur.

\- Parfait. Le tournage se fera mardi. Lundi soir, l'équipe technique viendra installer le matériel. Au revoir Koyama-san.

\- Au revoir.

L'homme s'inclina, puis quitta la boutique, encore éberlué de ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait avoir des membres d'Arashi dans sa pâtisserie. C'était complètement fou. Mais il ne devait pas pour autant en oublier sa vraie clientèle. Surtout si elle l'avait vraiment recommandé comme cadre.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer sans avoir vu l'ombre d'un technicien, une petite équipe entra et, après s'être présentée, se mit à installer les caméras. Une heure plus tard, ils partaient en l'informant que le lendemain, les membres seraient là vers dix heures et qu'il devait donc être là bien avant pour tout mettre en place et leur laisser le temps de régler le micro cravate qu'il utiliserait pour parler pendant le tournage. Keiichiro acquiesça, l'air sûr de lui, mais en réalité, lorsqu'il arriva à la boutique le lendemain à l'heure habituelle, il n'en menait pas large. Il n'était jamais passé à la télé, il se contentait de faire ce qu'il aimait. En faisant ses préparatifs, il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger : Sanada-san avait dit "les membres" sans se montrer plus précis, alors lesquels des cinq allaient venir ? Pour éviter de se torturer l'esprit avec des questions sans réponse, il s'absorba dans ses tâches. A tel point qu'il fut presque surprise quand l'ingénieur du son débarqua à neuf heures quarante-cinq pour l'équiper à son tour de l'indispensable micro- cravate qu'il clipsa sur le com de sa veste.

\- Dites quelque chose, que je fasse les réglages.

\- Heu bonjour, lança le pâtissier.

L'homme tritura des boutons sur sa console portable, puis annonça :

\- Les membres arrivent.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le calme relatif de Keiichiro vole en éclats. Surtout quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakurai Sho et Aiba Masaki. Ok, il avait donc les trois quarts du groupe le plus populaire du Japon dans sa boutique. Touuuuut allait bien.

\- Irra... shaimase, dit-il aussi clairement que possible.

\- Bonjouuuuuur ! s'exclama gaiement Aiba, imité moins vivement par son ami. Oh c'est trop mignon comme boutique et tout a l'air trop bon !

\- C'est vrai que c'est bien agencé et que les gâteaux sont appétissant, reprit Sakurai avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme mais visiblement autant d'envie.

\- Heu asseyez-vous, dit Keiichiro en désignant les deux chaises placées autour de la table installée par le staff la veille en plein milieu de la pièce. Les deux idoles prirent donc place et attendirent que leur hôte se décide à reprendre la parole... mais il semblait brusquement devenu muet. La caméra s'éteignit et le réalisateur de l'émission s'adressa à lui.

\- Koyama-san c'est à vous de parler. Si vous ne dites rien, ça n'a pas d'intérêt, lui dit-il avec une pointe d'agacement.

\- Soyez patient, il n'a pas l'habitude des caméras, ça se voit, intervint alors Sho.

\- Il va y arriver mais il ne faut pas le brusquer, dit à son tour Masaki.

Keiichiro regarda ses invités avec reconnaissance mais essaya de se reprendre. Il avait accepté de faire cette émission en toute connaissance de cause, il devait prendre sur lui et tant pis pour sa timidité.

\- Je suis désolé. On peut reprendre, dit-il.

Il fallait surtout qu'il ait l'air aussi naturel que s'il s'agissait d'un direct. La caméra se remit donc à tourner et il reprit avec autant de naturel que possible.

\- Pour la Saint Valentin, le chocolat est indispensable alors j'ai créé ceci (il amena devant eux une splendide charlotte au chocolat). C'est un classique de la pâtisserie, mais il a toujours beaucoup de succès.

\- Du chocolat ! Youpi ! s'exclama Aiba qui en raffolait.

Bien que moins expressif, Sakurai observait le gâteau avec une telle convoitise, que ça fit sourire Keiichiro. Finalement, idoles ou pas, ils restaient des hommes comme les autres. Cette constatation fit partir en fumée la gêne que le pâtissier ressentait encore et c'est sans cesser de sourire qu'il découpa deux parts qu'il servit aux chanteurs. Aiba se jeta dessus comme un affamé, mais Sakurai prit le temps d'observer la texture des biscuits trempés et de la mousse, avant d'entamer la sienne, ce qui fit que son ami avait terminé avant même qu'il en ait mangé la moitié.

\- C'était un régal ! s'exclama le plus jeune des deux Arashi.

\- Ca se voit, ne put s'empêcher de rire Koyama.

\- He ?

\- Tu as du chocolat partout autour de la bouche, le renseigna Sho en riant aussi.

\- Mou, vous moquez pas. J'y peux rien moi, c'est Koyama-san qui fait des trucs trop bons.

\- Merci du compliment, répondit ce dernier. J'espère que le prochain vous plaira autant.

Sur ces mots, il récupéra la charlotte dont il restait les trois quarts, avec l'intention de l'offrir au staff une fois le tournage terminé et déposa devant eux un splendide gâteau en forme de cœur avec un glaçage miroir rouge et décoré de framboises. Le plus compliqué dans l'histoire, finalement, n'était pas tant d'arriver à présenter ses créations, que de résister au sourire enchanteur que Sakurai Sho lui dédiait.

\- Le... Le biscuit du dessous est fait en speculoos... surmonté de framboises et par dessus, j'ai coulé un appareil à cheesecake vanillé, balbutia le pauvre pâtissier qui avait toutes les peines du monde à rester concentré.

\- C'est vraiment thématique là, fit remarquer Sakurai.

\- On peut goûter ?!

Heureusement qu'Aiba le gourmand était là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

\- Bien sûr, fit Keiichiro en découpant deux parts pour s'éviter de regarder encore l'idole.

C'était bizarre tout de même, il trouvait la façon d'être d'Aiba adorable, mais il ne faisait pas le poids face au charme ravageur de son ami. Qui ne le faisait probablement même pas exprès et ne devait pas se douter de l'état dans lequel il mettait leur hôte juste en lui souriant.

\- Ca a l'air très léger, fit remarquer le rappeur.

\- J'ai fais en sorte que ça le soit. Mes clientes ne recherchent pas des desserts lourds.

\- Comment en êtes-vous venu à ouvrir cette boutique ? questionna Sho pendant que son collègue dévorait sa part en émettant de petits bruits de contentement.

\- Et bien j'ai toujours aimé les gâteaux et la France m'a toujours fasciné, alors quand j'ai eu terminé ma scolarité ici, je suis parti cinq ans à Paris pour me former à l'art de la pâtisserie. J'en suis revenu avec un diplôme et j'ai fais un emprunt pour ouvrir la boutique, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Vous ne parliez pas français à l'époque, je suppose que ça n'a pas été simple.

\- Surtout au début pour être honnête, mais je me suis accroché, j'ai pris des cours du soir… Je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais comprendre mes cours de cuisine.

\- En tout cas c'est une belle réussite et vous êtes doué. Vos créations sont un régal, ajouta encore le chanteur après avoir goûté sa portion. Les textures de ce gâteau se marient à la perfection et les saveurs explosent en bouche.

Le compliment, surtout venant de lui, fit rougir le pâtissier et il se dit que la différence de personnalité entre les deux membres d'Arashi était flagrante : autant Aiba était dans le premier degré, comme un enfant, se contentant de dire s'il aimait ou pas ; autant Sakurai était plus analytique et cherchait à aller plus loin. Ca semblait bien correspondre à sa personnalité.

Lorsque les deux morceaux de cheesecake eurent à leur tour disparu, Koyama leur présenta le dernier gâteau, qui fit écarquiller les yeux d'Aiba.

\- Ouaaaaaah c'est trop joli ! s'exclama-t-il

\- C'est la tarte bouquet de roses. Elle est garnie d'une crème pâtissière et les roses de pomme sont saupoudrées de cannelle.

\- Je suppose que celui-ci, vos clientes se l'arrachent. Elle est très délicate dans sa réalisation.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a son petit succès, admit modestement Keiichiro en coupant deux nouvelles parts.

\- C'est tellement joli que c'est presque dommage de la manger, déclara Aiba, qui hésita bien dix secondes avant de l'attaquer. Ouah c'est trop bon en plus d'être trop beau !

Le pâtissier lui sourit mais reporta bien vite son attention sur Sho, dont l'avis lui importait un peu plus.

\- C'est excellent. Elle a le goût de son aspect : fin, frais et léger, décréta ce dernier. Vous avez vraiment du talent, Koyama-san. Je pense qu'on peut recommander votre établissement les yeux fermés. Car si seulement trois gâteaux ont remporté nos suffrages, il est presque certain que toutes vos créations sont de la même qualité.

Une nouvelle fois, le pâtissier sentit ses pommettes le cuire et il s'inclina pour remercier son invité du compliment.

La caméra s'éteignit alors et les deux idoles se levèrent.

\- Koyama-san, merci pour votre hospitalité ainsi que pour les délices que vous nous avez servis, fit Sho, professionnel jusqu'au bout. Nous allons vous laisser.

\- Oh attendez, fit le pâtissier en se précipitant derrière son comptoir pour emballer ce qui restait des trois gâteaux. Prenez-les et donnez-les à votre staff. Ils ont bien travaillé aussi, ils ont droit à un peu de réconfort.

\- C'est très gentil pour eux, sourit Aiba. Et puis ce serait dommage de les perdre.

Après de nouveaux remerciements des deux côtés, les deux chanteurs quittèrent la boutique suivis de leur staff, laissant seulement les techniciens chargés de retirer le matériel. Une heure plus tard, le silence était totalement retombé dans la pâtisserie désormais déserte et Keiichiro avoua qu'il ressentait soudain comme un vide. Certainement du au nombre de personnes qui avaient occupé les lieux pendant deux heures, mais aussi et surtout parce que Sakurai était parti. Mais il se reprit bien vite et se remit à faire le ménage. C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose sous le comptoir. Se baissant pour le ramasser, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un bracelet en cuir. Exactement semblable à celui que portait Sho pendant le tournage. Il avait du se détacher de son poignet sans que l'idole s'en rende compte et avec le bruit ambiant, il ne l'avait pas entendu tomber. Le mettant à son propre poignet pour éviter de le perdre, Koyama résolut de profiter de la journée du lendemain où la boutique était fermée, pour aller le rapporter à son agence. Il resta à l'observer quelques secondes, puis termina ses préparatifs pour rouvrir la boutique pour ses clients "normaux".

Le lendemain, après une nuit peuplée de rêves très agréables ayant tous Sakurai Sho comme personnage, Keiichiro se leva de très bonne humeur. Bien sûr, il savait qu'en se rendant à son agence, il ne verrait pas l'idole et ne l'escomptait même pas, mais il pourrait au moins laisser le bracelet au vigile qui devait en gardait l'entrée. Si le Arashi tenait à ce bijou, il serait probablement soulagé de le retrouver. Le pâtissier prit une longue douche délassante, se fit un thé et grignota un peu, puis enfila ses couches de vêtements pour se préparer à sortir dans le froid glacial en direction d'Akasaka, où se trouvait la seule agence dont l'adresse soit connue du public. Agence qui n'était donc probablement pas celle où toutes les idoles venaient, sinon ils auraient des émeutes sans arrêt. Etre idole ne devait pas toujours être une sinécure.

Le froid lui mordit le visage dès qu'il mit un pied hors de chez lui, malgré le bonnet et le masque qui le protégeaient et il se hâta vers la station de métro la plus proche de chez lui. Une demie heure plus tard, il se retrouvait sur le trottoir opposé à un bâtiment dont l'entrée défendue par un vigile congelé était protégée par une longue marquise bleu foncé qui s'avançait sur les trois quarts du trottoir et portait les mots "Johnny's & Associates" en lettre blanches. Au moins il ne s'était pas trompé d'endroit, mais en effet, cet endroit ne pouvait techniquement pas être celui où se trouvaient les idoles, c'était bien trop petit. Il devait s'agir du bâtiment administratif ou quelque chose de ce genre. Inspirant profondément, il se décida à traverser la rue et interpella le vigile qui semblait à moitié dans le coma à cause du froid.

\- Excusez-moi, fit le pâtissier. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais hier, Sakurai-san a perdu son bracelet dans ma boutique et je…

\- Les cadeaux ne sont pas acceptés, l'interrompit mécaniquement l'homme, sans même avoir écouté.

\- Ce n'est pas un cadeau, fit Koyama, amusé de cette réponse certainement dictée par l'habitude. Comme je vous le disais, il l'a perdu hier dans ma boutique pendant le tournage de…

\- Je vous dis que les cadeaux ne sont pas acceptés, partez maintenant.

\- Mais écoutez ce que je dis au lieu de répondre quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir. Ce bracelet est le sien. Ils tournaient une émission dans ma boutique hier et il l'a perdu. Je le rapporte simplement. Je pense qu'il sera content de le récupérer.

Le regard du vigile se posa sur le bijou, puis sur le visage à moitié dissimulé de celui qui le tenait.

\- Mouais… Je vais voir, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel Keiichiro considéra la main tendue de son interlocuteur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour prendre sa décision.

\- Si je ne peux avoir aucune certitude que ce bracelet retrouvera son propriétaire, je préfère encore le garder.

\- Comme vous voulez.

Le manque de coopération de l'homme agaça le pâtissier. Il aurait encore compris s'il avait été un fan insistant pour faire accepter un cadeau, mais là ce n'était pas le cas.

Sans lui accorder de nouveau regard, Koyama fit demi tour en soupirant. Il y avait fort à parier que ce bracelet ne retrouve jamais le poignet de Sakurai car s'il ne pouvait pas le remettre à son agence, il n'y avait pas davantage de raison pour que le chanteur pense que c'était lui qui l'avait. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui avec et occuper le reste de sa journée comme il l'avait prévu.

Le jeudi matin, alors qu'il venait d'arriver à la boutique et venait à peine de commencer à se réchauffer, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte vitrée. Surpris car ses clients connaissaient en général les horaires d'ouverture, il ouvrit et se retrouva devant le visage gelé de Sakurai Sho.

\- Sakurai-san ? Entrez vite, ne restez pas dans le froid, dit-il en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

L'idole entra donc et le pâtissier referma à clé derrière lui.

\- Vous avez l'air gelé. Vous voulez un thé pour vous réchauffer ? J'allais m'en faire un.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit le chanteur qui claquait presque des dents.

\- Venez avec moi.

Il le précéda donc dans l'atelier, où il mit une bouilloire à chauffer, puis prépara deux mugs de thé brûlants et en tendit un à l'idole. Celui-ci en but quelques gorgées avec un plaisir visible, puis reprit la parole.

\- Koyama-san, désolé de vous déranger alors que vous n'avez pas ouvert, mais est ce que vous n'auriez pas trouvé…

\- Un bracelet ? Si, en faisant le ménage mardi soir. Il était tombé sous le comptoir. J'ai essayé d'aller le donner à un vigile de votre agence hier matin, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir, du coup je l'ai gardé. Attendez.

Il s'esquiva dans son bureau, fouilla sa poche intérieure et en tira le bijou, qu'il rendit à son propriétaire.

\- Merci beaucoup, Koyama-san, je tiens beaucoup à ce bracelet et l'avoir perdu me faisait de la peine. Comment vous remercier ?

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier. Je ne l'ai pas fais pour ça.

\- Je sais bien mais… Oh je sais, vous aimez les aquariums ?

\- J'adore ça. Regarder nager les poissons est apaisant.

\- Alors ça vous dirait qu'on aille au Tokyo Sealife Park à mon prochain jour off ?

Il y eut un blanc. Est-ce que le célèbre Sakurai Sho était réellement en train de lui proposer une sortie seul à seul ? A lui qui n'était personne ? Rien que cette idée mit des papillons dans le ventre de Keiichiro.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en rougissant.

Un sourire absolument divin fleurit sur les lèvres du chanteur.

\- Alors c'est dit. Je vous appellerais pour vous prévenir du jour où je serais libre.

\- D'accord.

\- Encore merci pour le bracelet.

\- Je vous en prie.

Le Arashi termina son thé, puis prit congé et quitta la boutique. Etant donné l'heure, il était probable qu'il était venu en vitesse avant d'aller travailler et qu'il était donc pressé par le temps. Cela étant, Koyama bien qu'étant assez fleur bleue, n'était pas naïf au point de penser que l'idole voulait passer du temps avec lui. Il lui avait rendu service en retrouvant son bracelet, il avait voulu le remercier, mais il était probable qu'il oublierait rapidement jusqu'à son existence. Ce qui était logique. Leurs existences étaient tellement différentes, il ne devait pas y avoir de place dans la sienne pour un obscur petit pâtissier rencontré dans le cadre du travail.

A son arrivée à l'agence, Sakurai Sho fut accueilli par des mines surprise : il était en retard. Fait assez exceptionnel pour être souligné.

\- Bah Sho-chan ton réveil a pas sonné ? s'étonna Aiba.

\- Si si mais... mardi pendant le tournage j'ai perdu mon bracelet alors je suis allé voir si Koyama-san l'avait pas retrouvé.

\- Et il l'avait ?

\- Oui. Il a même essayé de venir me le rendre mais le vigile l'a même pas écouté.

\- Pas étonnant.

\- Du coup pour le remercier, je l'ai invité au Sealife.

Les quatre autres Arashi échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Quoi ? Allez pas vous imaginer des trucs, c'est juste un remerciement.

\- Mouais. Un remerciement qui ressemble vachement à un rencard quand même, fit remarquer Jun.

\- Tu as pas arrêté de le regarder pendant touuuuuut le tournage, reprit Aiba, plus observateur qu'il ne le laissait supposer. Et lui il en faisait autant.

\- C'est normal, on tournait ensemble.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas avouer que le petit pâtissier t'as tappé dans l'œil ? demanda alors Nino. C'est une honte ou quoi ?

\- Mais non. Mais vous sautez super vite aux conclusions quand même.

\- Raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Les sourires que tu lui faisais, c'était tes vrais sourires. Pas ceux du boulot, dit encore Aiba.

\- Masaki arrête c'est bon.

\- Mais je veux juste que tu sois heureux moi. Et tu ferais un beau couple avec Koyama-san.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le bref passage de Sho à la pâtisserie et Keiichiro, qui n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment d'espoir à ce sujet, avait fini par se dire qu'il lui avait proposé la sortie par pure politesse. Ce qu'il comprenait très bien même si ça l'attristait. Il s'était donc absorbé dans son travail et s'était simplement autorisé quelques sorties en compagnie de Shige, son meilleur ami. Mais ce soir-là, celui-ci était pris et en fermant le magasin, Koyama se faisait la réflexion qu'il allait s'ennuyer. Et ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à lui. Depuis ces fameux jours, dès qu'il n'y faisait pas attention, il revenait hanter ses pensées. Ce qui était ridicule car finalement ils s'étaient à peine parlé. Se secouant mentalement, le pâtissier verrouilla la porte, mais au moment où il se détournait pour partir, il se retrouva brutalement face à une silhouette tout aussi emmitouflée qu'il manqua percuter.

\- Je suis désolé mais la boutique... commença-t-il.

\- Koyama-san, c'est... c'est moi, fit alors une voix bien trop reconnaissable.

\- Sakurai-san ? réalisa Keiichiro, éberlué. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- J'espérais que vous ne seriez pas déjà parti.

\- He ?

\- Pour une fois que j'ai une soirée libre je voudrais vous inviter à dîner pour me faire pardonner ces deux semaines sans nouvelles.

\- He ? fit de nouveau Koyama en écarquillant les yeux. Mais vous... n'avez rien besoin de vous faire pardonner voyons. Vous ne me devez rien.

\- Alors mettons que ça me ferait plaisir que vous acceptiez.

Ca lui ferait plaisir... Une idole aussi célèbre que Sakurai Sho serait content s'il dînait avec lui... Un adorable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du pâtissier à cette idée.

\- Et bien... dans ce cas c'est différent. Je suis d'accord.

\- Super. Venez ma voiture est par là.

\- Mais la mienne...

\- Je vous ramènerais ici pour que vous la récupériez.

N'ayant plus rien à objecter puisqu'apparemment le chanteur avait tout prévu, Keiichiro hocha simplement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- Où allons-nous ? osa-t-il demander lorsque tous deux furent installés dans le véhicule.

\- Dans le meilleur restaurant chinois du Japon. A mes yeux du moins.

\- Oh. D'accord.

\- Vous aimez la cuisine chinoise, Koyama-san ?

\- Beaucoup même si je n'en mange pas souvent.

\- Alors c'est parfait.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Sho démarra et prit la route, puis il reprit la parole.

\- Heu... je voulais vous dire... Je ne vous avais pas oublié pendant ces deux semaines. J'étais juste complètement débordé.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier.

\- Si quand même. Je me sentais coupable et je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez du mal de moi.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas, je vous rassure. Shige -c'est mon meilleur ami- dit toujours que je suis trop gentil pour en vouloir à qui que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir si c'était un compliment ou un reproche.

\- A mon avis vous avez les défauts de vos qualités. C'est dangereux pour vous.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Que dans notre société, être trop gentil ou trop quoi que ce soit peut très facilement se retourner contre vous. Il faut être un loup chez les loups.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable...

\- C'est comme tout, ça s'apprend. Quel âge avez-vous, Koyama-san ?

\- J'aurais trente-trois ans lundi.

\- Et moi j'en ai trente-cinq, fit le rappeur en rangeant dans un coin de sa tête l'information qui venait d'échapper à son interlocuteur. C'est ce qui m'autorise à vous donner ce conseil en tant qu'aîné : il faut vous blinder contre tout. Faire en sorte que les contrariétés, les envieux et autres qui diraient des choses à votre sujet glissent sur vous comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

L'âge du chanteur étonna le pâtissier qui ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de détail : il n'aurait jamais pensé que tous deux avaient si peu d'écart, tout en imaginant bien sûr pas qu'il ait plus de quarante ans. Ca paraissait impossible.

\- J'espère ne pas vous avoir vexé.

\- Pas du tout. Il en faut beaucoup pour me vexer, rassurez-vous.

Soulagé, Sakurai se concentra sur la route pendant quelques minutes, puis déclara :

\- Je suis off mardi prochain pour notre sortie au Sealife Park. Si ça vous convient toujours bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Ca me ferait très plaisir de sortir avec vous. (Il sembla se rendre compte de l'ambigüité de la phrase car il se hâta de préciser en rougissant) Enfin de faire cette sortie avec vous.

\- Je vois. Super alors.

Dix minutes plus tard, il gara la voiture dans une longue rue ne comportant à l'apparence que des habitations et le guida jusqu'à un bâtiment dont la petite allée d'entrée commençait par un portique probablement couvert de fleurs à la belle saison et qui était entouré de grandes jardinières en béton abritant des arbustes pour le moment morts. Les chaises et tabourets alignés sur la gauche de l'allée jusqu'à la porte intriguèrent Keiichiro.

\- Ce restaurant est très réputé. Il ouvre à onze heures du matin mais les personnes qui veulent y manger arrivent souvent très en avance. Ces sièges leur permettent de patienter confortablement, lui expliqua son guide en constatant son étonnement.

L'idée parut bonne à Koyama qui s'était souvent désolé que ses clientes attendent l'ouverture de la boutique debout et il se promit de l'appliquer.

\- Venez, entrez, lui dit encore Sakurai.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et le suivit. L'entrée de l'établissement était petite et présentait, sur la gauche, une petite grille en bois, sur laquelle était accrochée une publicité pour une marque de bière, représentant Aiba Masaki, ce qui le surprit. En face, à pas plus de deux mètres, se trouvait la caisse et, étant donné l'agitation régnant au delà de celle-ci, il était probable que la cuisine se situait juste derrière. A peine deux mètres plus loin, ils débouchèrent dans une salle de dimension raisonnable dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs tables assez grandes. A l'une d'elles, d'ailleurs. Quatre hommes étaient assis. Des hommes que ne pouvait pas manquer de reconnaitre Keiichiro. Les membres d'Arashi. Deux émotions contradictoires submergèrent alors le pâtissier : la déception de ne pas manger seul à seul avec le rappeur du groupe et le soulagement de ne pas manger que seul avec lui.

\- Sho-chan ! Koyama-san ! Par ici ! s'exclama Aiba comme si les voir arriver ensemble était normal.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps à arriver, fit remarquer Ninomiya Kazunari avec un amusement visible.

\- Bonsoir... salua timidement le pâtissier.

\- Alors c'est vous le fameux Koyama-san, fit Matsumoto Jun. Je comprends mieux Sho-chan.

\- He ?

\- Jun... fit alors Sakurai sur un ton grondeur.

\- Quoi ? Je constate juste.

\- Heu... qu'est ce que vous avez dis à mon sujet exactement ? demanda alors le pâtissier, perplexe devant la remarque de Matsumoto.

\- Rien de mal, rassurez-vous. Asseyez-vous.

Keiichiro prit donc place avec l'impression d'être une bête curieuse étant donné que les cinq Arashi le regardaient, puis demanda :

\- Si ce restaurant est si réputé, pourquoi sommes-nous les seuls clients ?

\- C'est le restaurant de ma famille, répondit Aiba en souriant. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on l'ait juste pour nous.

Ce qui expliquait donc la pub avec lui dessus dans l'entrée. Par contre ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous présents. Il avait l'impression de passer devant un jury. Et plutôt impressionnant le jury. Il avait beau se dire que c'était des hommes comme lui, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était Arashi, le groupe le plus populaire du Japon.

\- Koyama-san tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Sho.

\- Oui oui. Je me disais juste que vous êtes... plutôt normaux pour des idoles.

La remarque fit rire tous les concernés.

\- Mais on EST normaux vous savez, rigola Ninomiya.

\- C'est juste notre travail qui est hors normes, précisa Matsumoto.

\- Hum oui... Désolé c'était une remarque stupide...

\- Détendez-vous Koyama-san, personne n'est là pour vous juger, lui dit encore Sho d'un ton rassurant. J'ai simplement voulu que mes amis vous rencontrent eux aussi.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurais amené Shige...

\- Si l'avoir avec vous vous met plus à l'aise ça ne me dérange pas qu'il vienne. Il faudra simplement qu'il retrouve le resto.

\- Je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez, proposa alors Ohno, prenant ainsi la parole pour la première fois. Si vous avez une photo sur vous.

\- Je dois avoir ça attendez.

Sortant son portable, le pâtissier pianota dessus quelques secondes, puis tourna l'écran vers l'aîné du groupe.

\- Je le reconnaitrais facilement je pense.

\- Bon je vais lui envoyer un mail alors. Il va avoir du mal à me croire quand même.

\- Bah faites un selfie avec nous et envoyez-lui, proposa Ninomiya. Il sera bien obligé de vous croire.

\- Mais ça ne va pas poser de problème ?

\- Je sais que vous ne ferez rien avec cette photo, affirma alors Sho.

\- Non bien sûr. Bon alors... heu...

Il y eut un blanc. Un peu long.

\- Vous ne savez pas comment on fait ? demanda Sho sans moquerie.

\- La technologie et moi on est pas vraiment amis. Je ne me sers que des fonctions de base de mon téléphone en fait, avoua Keiichiro d'un air piteux tout à fait adorable.

\- Vous en faites pas on est pareils Riida et moi, rigola Aiba.

\- Donnez je vais le faire, proposa de nouveau Ninomiya.

Sur ces mots, les cinq chanteurs se levèrent et entourèrent le pâtissier, un sourire aux lèvres et les doigts levés en v et le gamer du groupe qui n'avait mit que quelques secondes à trouver l'application et à retourner l'écran pour inverser la photo, déclara : - Dites "Arashi" !

\- Arashi ! dirent-ils tous pendant que Kazunari prenait la photo.

Il rendit ensuite l'appareil à son propriétaire et celui-ci commença un long échange de messages avec son meilleur ami.

De : Keii

A : Shige

Shi' t'es occupé là ?

De : Shige

A : Keii

Pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

De : Keii

A : Shige

J'aurais besoin que tu me rejoignes quelque part.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Ok. Où ça ?

De : Keii

A : Shige

C'est à Chiba, tu trouveras pas. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour te récupérer.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Qu'est ce que tu fous à Chiba ?

Quelqu'un que je connais ?

De : Keii

A : Shige

Tout le monde le connait.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Qu'est ce que tu raconte Keii ?

De : Keii

A : Shige

Ohno Satoshi. D'Arashi.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Ah ah ah. Trop marrant. Tu m'avais caché tes talents de comique. Sans déconner maintenant c'est qui ?

De : Keii

A : Shige

Je savais que tu me croirais pas, alors regarde ça.

Keii a envoyé une photo

De : Shige

A : Keii

Bordel de merde...

Koyama Keiichiro tu vas devoir me dire deux-trois trucs je crois.

Mais pourquoi t'as besoin de moi alors que t'as un bol que t'envierait genre la moitié de la planète ?

De : Keii

A : Shige

C'est Sakurai-san qui m'a invité mais je suis pas à l'aise avec eux tous alors il m'a proposé de te faire venir. S'te plait Shi'...

De : Shige

A : Keii

La vache tu vas vraiment devoir m'expliquer des trucs toi.

Ok il me récupère où et dans combien de temps ?

Levant le nez de son portable, Koyama répéta la question, puis écrivit la réponse.

De : Keii

A : Shige

Dans une demie heure chez toi. Je vais lui donner ton adresse.

De : Shige

A : Keii

Ok. T'es au courant que c'est un truc de dingue ce qui t'arrive ?

De : Keii

A : Shige

Je sais. A tout à l'heure Shi'

Sur ce dernier message, il rangea son portable de sa poche et le leader d'Arashi se leva pour partir.

\- Ca ira, Oh-chan ?

Il hocha la tête et quitta la pièce… avant de revenir dix secondes plus tard.

\- Heu Koyama-san… l'adresse.

\- Ah oui.

Le pâtissier la lui indiqua et Ohno sortit définitivement.

Lorsqu'il revint avec le meilleur ami de Keiichiro, l'atmosphère n'était pas plus détendue que lorsque le leader d'Arashi était parti. Le pâtissier avait passé son temps à s'empêcher de loucher sans cesse sur le rappeur du groupe et ce dernier à essayer de décoincer son invité apparemment stressé, sans grand succès. Il commençait à se dire qu'avoir invité ses amis n'était pas l'idée du siècle. Restait à espérer que la présence de son meilleur ami aiderait Koyama à se sentir à l'aise.

\- Keii, l'interpella Shige en arrivant.

\- Shi' ! s'exclama l'interpellé avec un soulagement visible.

\- Les gars, je vous présente Kato Shigeaki-san, le meilleur ami de Koyama-san.

Tous le saluèrent avec chaleur et, encore stupéfait de ce qui se passait, le nouveau venu prit place près de son ami.

Deux heures plus tard, les sept hommes se parlaient aussi naturellement que s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Le vouvoiement oublié, ils se tutoyaient tous et, à la demande des uns et des autres, s'appelaient désormais par leurs diminutifs.

Complètement décrispé par la présence rassurante de Shige, Keiichiro n'arrêtait plus de rire et de sourire. Sa timidité naturelle semblait avoir complètement disparu et les regards qu'il échangeait régulièrement avec le rappeur du groupe ne pouvaient plus échapper à personne dans la mesure où ils étaient tout sauf discrets.

\- Dites les deux, si on vous dérange, dites-le, neeeeee, finit par dire Ninomiya en riant une fois l'excellent repas chinois englouti par tous.

La remarque fit virer le pâtissier au cramoisi et Sho, un peu gêné, donna un petit coup de coude à son ami assis près de lui pour le faire taire.

Témoin de l'embarras de son ami, Shige finit par se lever.

\- Nous on va y aller, ne Keii. Tu dois ouvrir la boutique de bonne heure demain et j'ai une réunion tôt aussi, déclara-t-il.

\- Alors je vais vous ramener, comme promis, dit encore Sho en se levant à son tour.

\- D'accord. Merci à tous pour cette bonne soirée, je ne m'étais plus amusé comme ça depuis longtemps, fit Koyama en souriant.

\- C'est l'essentiel alors, dit Jun. Rentrez bien.

\- A bientôt tous les deux ! souhaita Aiba.

Le trajet retour se passa dans un certain silence, mais Shige, témoin des nouveaux regards échangés entre le chanteur au volant et son passager, esquissa un sourire. Son ami allait vraiment devoir lui expliquer pas mal de choses. Et aussi lui dire ce qu'il comptait faire avec l'idole dont il était très manifestement tombé amoureux.

Une fois le Arashi reparti, il se tourna vers lui et attaqua.

\- Maintenant on va rentrer dans la boutique et tu vas touuuuuut m'expliquer depuis le début, exigea-t-il en bourrant les côtes du pâtissier de coups d'index.

En riant, Keiichiro s'exécuta et lui raconta tout ce qu'il ignorait, avant de conclure :

\- Voilà, tu sais tout maintenant.

\- Je comprends pas comment tu as pu ne pas me parler d'un truc aussi énorme.

\- Je pensais que tu ne me croirais jamais. J'avais déjà du mal à y croire moi-même.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

\- A quel sujet ? demanda innocemment Koyama.

\- Au sujet des licornes volantes, répondit ironiquement Shige en levant les yeux au ciel. A propos de Sakurai, Keii.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Bien sûr que si. Vu les regards que vous avez échangé toute la soirée, il ne faut pas être bien malin pour deviner que vous êtes tombés amoureux.

Le pâtissier fut un instant tenté de nier face à lui comme il s'était voilé la face un long moment, mais devant la ténacité de son meilleur ami, c'était peine perdue. Il rendit donc les armes.

\- Moi peut-être… Mais lui…

\- Lui surtout tu veux dire.

\- He ?

\- Voyons Keii, c'est évident. Tu crois qu'il te regarderait autant dans le cas contraire ? Nan et puis cette invitation en tête à tête au Sealife… Crois-moi, il crève d'envie de sortir avec toi. C'est pour ça que je te demande ce que tu compte faire.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas alors que tu l'aime ? Tu me charrie là.

\- En fait tout ça me fait peur.

\- Tout ça quoi ? Je te suis pas là.

\- Il est mondialement connu, il est souvent sur les routes… Il doit rencontrer plein de gens… Si je n'étais qu'une passade…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de mec à avoir des passades. Il a l'air trop sérieux pour ça. Je ne pense pas que tu aie du souci à te faire de ce côté-là.

\- Hum…

\- Tu te rends compte de ta chance au moins ?

\- Je m'en rends compte oui

\- Alors souris. Tu devrais être follement heureux.

\- Je le suis.

\- C'est pas une évidence quand on regarde ta tête là. Bon allez ramène-moi chez moi, je suis crevé. Et au fait, moi aussi j'ai une touche.

\- He ?

\- Ohno. Il m'a fait des avances pas du tout dissimulées pendant qu'il m'emmenait au resto.

\- Heeeeee ?!

\- Apparemment la photo de moi que tu lui as montré pour qu'il puisse me reconnaitre a été efficace. C'était quelle photo d'ailleurs ?

\- Bah une normale quoi. Tu faisais rien de particulier dessus.

\- Et du coup, tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Céder bien sûr.

\- Mais... il te plait au moins ?

\- Il est plutôt mignon oui.

\- Shi'... je ne crois pas que ce genre de considérations compte vraiment quand il s'agit de relations amoureuses.

\- Ecoutez-moi le grand expert... se moqua gentiment son ami. Si tu sors avec Sakurai, je te rappelle que ce ne sera que ton troisième petit ami, ne.

\- Je sais mais... je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessé.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi. Bon allez je file. Ciao Keii.

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune des deux s'éloigna en sifflotant d'un pas léger, laissant son ami seul avec ses pensées. Etait-il réellement, comme un idiot, tombé amoureux de l'une des idoles les plus populaires ? Et si oui et qu'il se passait réellement quelque chose avec lui, supporterait-il de le partager avec la moitié de la planète ? Rien n'était moins sûr même s'il n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux.

Le jour prévu pour la fameuse sortie, le pâtissier, incapable de rester tranquillement dans son lit, se leva très tôt et inspecta le contenu de son armoire d'un œil critique. Quel genre de tenue convenait pour une sortie de ce genre et avec une idole qui plus était ?

Après une demie heure d'inspection de sa garde-robe, il se décida pour un jean, un t-shirt blanc décoré d'écritures stylisées noires et une chemise bleu foncé à fines rayures qu'il laisserait ouverte par dessus.

Il jeta un regard à son réveil, constata qu'il avait encore plus de deux heures devant lui avant de partir et alla prendre une très longue douche bien chaude, puis s'habilla et prit un solide petit déjeuner. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se mettre en route pour le Sealife quarante-cinq minutes avant l'heure prévue et arriva bien sûr bien trop en avance.

A l'heure prévue, une silhouette emmitouflée impossible à reconnaitre s'approcha de lui.

\- Keii, c'est moi, fit Sho à mi voix pour éviter que celle-ci soit reconnue.

\- Sho-san ? souffla le pâtissier pour éviter une émeute.

\- Tu attends depuis longtemps ?

\- Non non, mentit Keiichiro qui tremblait de froid.

\- Menteur. Pourquoi tu es arrivé en avance alors qu'il fait si froid ?

\- Je… tenais plus en place chez moi.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu étais nerveux de te retrouver seul avec moi ?

\- Pas nerveux mais... Bon en fait si.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah... parce que... Parce que.

La réponse universelle aux questions auxquelles on ne veut pas fournir de réponse fit rire Sakurai.

\- Bon allez entrons avant que tu congèle, décréta le Arashi.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent donc dans la gigantesque verrière abritant le complexe et, à la surprise du pâtissier, à peine les billets obtenus, Sho prit la direction... des toilettes.

\- Heu... commença Koyama, perplexe.

\- Désolé mais je ne tiendrais pas avec tout ça sur le dos alors il faut que je me déguise autrement sinon on ne sera pas tranquilles, expliqua le chanteur en chuchotant.

\- Ah... Oui évidemment.

Ce qui expliquait son sac à dos. Dans sa joie à sortir en sa compagnie, le pâtissier avait oublié que son compagnon du jour était éminemment célèbre et donc hautement reconnaissable où qu'il aille. Il ne pouvait pas sortir où que ce soit à visage découvert.

Le rappeur s'engouffra donc dans une cabine et quelques instants plus tard, reparut avec de grosses lunettes, un masque en tissu comme s'il était malade et un chapeau. Il était méconnaissable.

\- On peut y aller maintenant.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent donc réellement dans les lieux et, au cours de la visite, Sho se surprit plus d'une fois à sourire de l'air tour à tour absorbé ou extasié de son compagnon en train de regarder les requins, tortues, méduses ou pingouins. Son visage était tellement expressif qu'il en était adorable. Le nier plus longtemps serait stupide : le rappeur avait cédé à l'indiscutable charme du pâtissier. La question était de savoir de quelle façon il allait réussir à obtenir la réciproque. Enfin il n'était pas assez aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'il lui plaisait, mais ça ne suffisait pas au Arashi. Il voulait que Keiichiro tombe aussi irrémédiablement amoureux de lui que lui-même l'était devenu sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Sho-san, viens voir ! l'interpella soudain l'objet de ses pensées.

Amusé qu'il n'arrive pas à retirer le suffixe pour lui parler alors que ça ne lui avait posé aucun problème à lui, le chanteur s'approcha et regarda le bassin dans lequel les visiteurs plongeaient les mains afin de caresser les poissons qui s'y trouvaient. C'était un moment incontournable de la visite, Sho le savait parfaitement, tout comme il savait d'avance que Keiichiro serait fasciné par la possibilité de toucher les paisibles animaux présentés.

\- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, lui souffla-t-il en le voyant hésiter à tremper la main à la rencontre d'une petite raie.

Avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant, le pâtissier plongea donc avec précaution la main dans l'aquarium bas et, du bout de l'index, caressa le poisson plat.

\- Oh c'est doux et lisse en fait ! s'exclama-t-il ingénument à l'intention de l'idole dans un sourire si radieux qu'il éblouit presque son destinataire. Viens essayer !

Incapable de résister à la moindre de ses demandes, Sho se rapprocha de lui et l'imita. La texture de la peau de l'animal le surprit à son tour.

\- J'avoue que moi non plus je ne pensais pas ça comme ça, admit-il.

Les deux hommes firent ainsi connaissance avec tous les habitants aquatiques accessibles, puis, en riant, se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sakurai avait trouvé Keiichiro tellement mignon pendant cette visite, que l'espace d'une minute, il envisagea de lui offrir une peluche en souvenir, puis renonça. Malgré la joie qu'avait manifesté son compagnon tout au long de la visite, il ne devait pas oublier que le pâtissier avait trente-trois ans et que c'était un homme. Même s'il ne refuserait pas le cadeau, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il se sente humilié d'un souvenir si enfantin bien qu'il n'en ferait certainement pas mention.

\- Sho-san ? Tout va bien ? fit sa voix tout près du chanteur.

Tout à ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention que Koyama s'était rapproché. Très près. Trop probablement car, le regard du rappeur accrochant les lèvres de son interlocuteur, il fut soudain pris d'une folle envie de l'embrasser. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il devait se contenir de crainte de tout simplement le faire fuir.

\- Oui oui pas de souci. Il y a quelque chose que tu as envie de faire en particulier maintenant qu'on a fini ici ?

\- Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais... j'aimerais bien voir où tu travaille.

\- He ? Je te demande ce que tu veux faire, donc tu peux choisir n'importe quoi et tu veux aller à mon agence ? fit le Arashi, stupéfait.

\- Oui. J'avoue que ça m'intrigue, c'est un univers que je ne connais pas du tout. Enfin… sauf si ça t'ennuie bien sûr.

\- Non non pas de problème. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas. Bon bah on est partis alors.

Tous deux rebroussèrent donc chemin vers le parking après un nouveau passage aux toilettes pour que Sho remette ses vêtements chauds. Il restait juste à espérer qu'ils ne croiseraient là-bas aucune des pipelettes de l'agence, sinon ils étaient mal. Enfin surtout lui.

Une heure plus tard, après que Keiichiro ait laissé une pièce d'identité au vigile, Sho le pilota à travers le bâtiment en lui expliquant l'utilité de chaque salle qu'ils croisaient. En arrivant au premier étage, il le mit en garde.

\- Il se peut qu'on croise des collègues et qu'ils t'assomment de questions ou qu'ils fassent des blagues un peu bizarre ou autre. Donc ne sois pas effrayé, ils ne sont pas méchants, juste un peu commères.

Il y eut un blanc, puis la voix du pâtissier s'éleva.

\- Sho-san, arrête de t'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas aussi fragile que ça tu sais et je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps, sourit-il d'un ton rassurant. Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. D'accord ?

Sho aurait bien voulu en être aussi certain que lui, mais il connaissait trop bien ses collègues. Quelque chose allait forcément déraper avant la fin de la journée, même si ce n'était qu'un détail. Et justement, une des pires commères de l'agence se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas gai et sautillant.

\- Coucou sempai ! le salua Yasuda Shota. C'est qui ?

\- Un ami qui voulait voir où je travaillais, répondit Sakurai, volontairement vague.

\- Salut l'ami-qui-voulait-voir-où-travaille-sempai, fit de nouveau le Kanjani8 en riant. Tu as un nom ?

\- Heu Bonjour... Je m'appelle Koyama Keiichiro, répondit le concerné, déstabilisé par celui qui leur faisait face.

\- Enchanté. Je me présente pas, je pense que tu sais qui je suis, rigola-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence aussi embarrassé qu'éloquent : non, apparemment le concerné n'avait pas la moindre idée de son identité.

\- Keii, cet énergumène est Yasuda Shota. Il fait partie du groupe Kanjani8, lui dit alors Sho pour l'aider.

\- Enchanté, fit le pâtissier très gêné.

\- Ouah… quelqu'un qui connait pas les Kanja… Truc de ouf, je pensais pas que ça existait au Japon… appuya Yasuda, accentuant davantage l'embarras de Koyama. Tu as vécu dans une grotte depuis 2004 ou quoi ?

\- Oui bon, Yasuda, tu as certainement du travail, non ? brusqua Sho, prit de pitié pour son "ami".

\- Bah non, on est en p…

\- Mais si, tu en as, insista encore le Arashi en lançant un regard appuyé éloquent à son kohai.

\- Ah ! Ah oui bien sûr, réalisa enfin le gaffeur en chef du groupe du Kansai. Je me sauve du coup. Au revoir sempai, à bientôt Koyama-kun.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna, mais le dernier coup d'œil qu'il leur jeta fit comprendre à Sho que son cadet n'avait pas été dupe une minute de l'excuse de "l'ami". Il ne manquait plus que ça. Restait à espérer qu'il ne divulgue pas sa découverte à tout son groupe, sinon toute l'agence serait au courant avant la fin de la semaine.

\- J'espère ne pas avoir vexé ton collègue, dit doucement Keiichiro après le départ du bruyant Kanjani. Mais en fait je ne regarde quasiment pas la télévision, je n'en ai pas le temps avec la boutique.

\- Vexé Yasuda ? Non je te rassure, aucun risque. Les contrariétés glissent sur ce type sans le toucher. Mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, tu avais l'air tellement mal à l'aise…

\- Ca ira. C'était juste un peu gênant, parce que tous tes collègues sont célèbres, seulement moi je ne connais personne à part vous et quelques groupes de nom seulement. C'est ridicule, désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu sais, justement pour nous qui sommes habitués à être reconnus partout et à devoir nous déguiser pour vivre normalement, rencontrer une personne qui ne nous connait pas, c'est agréable et rafraichissant. Je pense que c'est ce que Yasuda essayait de dire à sa façon.

Façon stupide et maladroite, mais enfin qu'attendre d'autre d'un Kanjani8.

Au détour de la visite, ils croisèrent bon nombre de Johnny's et les deux hommes durent reproduire la présentation du pâtissier à de nombreuses reprises avant de décider qu'il valait mieux écourter.

\- Désolé mais ils ne vont plus nous laisser tranquilles si tu reste, s'excusa le Arashi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je vais te laisser. Merci pour cette journée. Au revoir Sho-san, fit Koyama en se détournant, un peu déçu.

\- Keii, lundi soir, on fêtera ton anniversaire ensemble. On dînera chez moi si ça te va.

\- C'est gentil mais ne te sens pas obligé.

\- Ca me fait très plaisir, je t'assure.

\- Dans ce cas, d'accord.

\- Je passerais te chercher à la boutique.

\- Alors à lundi Sho-san.

Bien évidemment, dès le lendemain, à peine le rappeur eût-il franchi la porte de la loge d'Arashi, que ses amis lui sautèrent dessus pour le bombarder de questions : comment s'était passé son rendez-vous ? Où était-il allé ? Keiichiro avait-il apprécié ? De quoi avaient-ils parlé ? Sho avait-il tenté une approche plus directe ? Avec un mélange d'amusement, d'agacement et de désespoir face à tant de curiosité, Sakurai répondit pourtant à chaque interrogation, puis demanda où se trouvait leur leader, car il était pour le moment absent, ce qui était plus que rare.

Il s'écoula presque une demie heure avant qu'Ohno ne passe la porte à son tour. Le ballet des questions reprit alors, dirigé vers lui cette fois, mais Sho n'y participa pas. Il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait bien pouvoir s'arranger pour que Keiichiro dépasse sa timidité naturelle et soit un peu plus réactif à son sujet. Mais soudain, une exclamation le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Heeeeee ?! Sans riiiiiire ?!

Aiba.

Finalement intrigué, le rappeur se joignit à ses amis.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh-chan sort avec l'ami de ton cher Keiichiro, lui répondit Jun.

\- He ? Sérieusement ? Mais depuis quand ?

\- On s'est vus le lendemain de votre rendez-vous et ça a collé, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait essayer.

\- Et bah tu parle d'une nouvelle… Mais il était temps. Tu étais célibataire depuis tellement longtemps qu'on se demandait si tu n'allais pas rassir comme un vieux croûton, se moqua Ninomiya en lui donnant un petit coup de coude complice.

Le lundi venu, après avoir fait de son mieux pour se concentrer sur l'enregistrement du "Vs" qui devait opposer les Arashi à une équipe d'humoristes, Sho se dépêcha de quitter les studios de Fuji TV pour aller à sa voiture. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rejoindre Keiichiro et ne savait pas que la même fébrilité, la même impatience, avait étreint le pâtissier tout au long de la journée.

Quand il arriva devant la boutique, Koyama l'attendait déjà depuis un bon quart d'heure, même si une fois de plus il ne le dirait pas.

\- Keii !

\- Sho-san ! sourit le pâtissier malgré le froid.

\- Ne reste pas dehors, viens vite dans la voiture.

Le cadet s'exécuta avec bonheur et profita du chauffage dans l'habitacle pour retirer son gros manteau.

\- Il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu aime manger ? demanda le rappeur lorsqu'il eut prit la route de chez lui.

\- Pas vraiment, je ne suis pas très difficile et puis mon plat préféré c'est les ramen, alors…

\- Des ramen ? Tu es sérieux ? Mais… ce n'est pas un plat d'anniversaire, c'est un plat de tous les jours.

\- Mes parents tiennent un restaurant de ramen il faut dire, alors je les aime depuis l'enfance.

\- Ah oui évidemment. C'est ce que tu veux alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, j'aime tout, c'est ce que j'essayais de dire.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Une fois arrivés chez le Arashi, celui-ci décida de faire un plat français qu'il connaissait bien et changerait de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient manger au Japon. Il se mit donc en cuisine, aidé de Keiichiro qui n'aimait pas rester inactif. Tous les deux occupés dans la cuisine ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un couple et un observateur extérieur les aurait facilement pris pour tel. Ils se parlaient, se souriaient, s'aidaient, aussi naturellement que s'ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble.

\- C'est prêt Keii, vas t'asseoir j'arrive.

Le rappeur mit une portion généreuse dans chaque assiette, puis prit place face à lui et leur servit un peu de vin. Il commença ensuite à manger et, pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Sho en profita pour poser sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis.

\- Keii…

\- Sho-san…

\- C'est sûrement un peu rapide, mais si tu… Enfin je me disais… est ce que tu…

\- Oui, répondit Koyama sans la moindre hésitation.

\- He ?

\- C'est ma réponse. Enfin… du moins si tu essayais bien de me demander ce que je crois…

Soulagé que le pâtissier l'ait compris sans même qu'il ait besoin de formuler sa question jusqu'au bout, il se décala pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, abandonnant son repas et l'embrassa. Le pâtissier, loin de le repousser, répondit au baiser d'une telle façon que le chanteur se sentit pousser des ailes et approfondit l'échange.

A partir de ce soir-là, dès que Sho avait un moment libre, il entrait en contact avec son petit ami. Mails, appels, visite à la boutique, tout leur était bon pour passer du temps ensemble et s'embrasser.

Ce que tous deux ignoraient, c'est que le bref passage du pâtissier à l'agence et surtout sa rencontre avec Yasuda, n'était pas restée anodine. Le Kanjani8 l'avait mentionné à Maruyama, qui l'avait dit à Nishikido qui en avait parlé à tout le groupe. Les hommes du Kansai en parlant n'importe où, la nouvelle était parvenue aux oreilles de Miyata et à partir de là, ça avait fait boule de neige. En moins d'une semaine, l'agence entière fut au courant du scoop de l'année, plus fort encore qu'une énième rumeur de mariage entre MatsuJun et Inoue Mao : Sakurai Sho, à qui on avait jamais vraiment prêté de relation avec qui que ce soit, sortait avec un inconnu du nom de Koyama Keiichiro qui habitait quelque part dans Tokyo.

Essayer de retrouver cet homme revenait donc à chercher une aiguille dans une gigantesque botte de foin, mais certains se lancèrent le défi d'y parvenir. Mais ils devaient agir avec discrétion car si la nouvelle parvenait aux oreilles de Sho, il était certain que tous ses kohai trop curieux en prendraient pour leur grade. Pendant un long moment, ce fut donc comme si une partie de l'agence faisait soudain de l'espionnage tellement la discrétion sur les agissements des agents Yasuda, Miyata, Yamada, Kamiyama, Marius, Kamenashi, Yamashita, Nagase et Okada était devenue vitale, surtout pour éviter que le moindre Arashi soit au courant. A tel point que les membres de leurs groupes respectifs avaient tous juré que si leur agent se faisait prendre, ils nieraient avoir eu connaissance de leurs agissements. Mais Tokyo était gigantesque et l'emploi du temps de tout le monde bien chargé, ce qui fit qu'il se passa deux mois avant que les recherches ne portent leurs fruits. Ce jour-là, fiers d'eux, les agents des Kanjani8, Kisumai, Jump, Johnny's west, Sexy zone, KAT-TUN, Tokio et V6 profitèrent de la pause du midi pour annoncer : ils avaient retrouvé le fameux Koyama Keiichiro et sa pâtisserie. Il fut donc décidé qu'un premier groupe constitué de ces mêmes agents irait en reconnaissance dès le lendemain et ainsi de suite par petits groupes jusqu'à ce que la curiosité de tous soit satisfaite.

Le lendemain, peu après l'ouverture de la boutique, la clochette tinta et Keiichiro quitta l'atelier pour souhaiter la bienvenue à son ou ses clients, mais s'immobilisa sur le seuil en découvrant huit hommes tous ridiculement habillés comme dans les films d'un imperméable beige et d'un chapeau, avec des lunettes de soleil inutiles. Voir des hommes dans la boutique n'était déjà pas habituel, mais alors autant et de ce genre-là...

\- Heu... je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il, à la cantonade.

\- Vous êtes Koyama Keiichiro ? fit la voix de Kamenashi que l'interpellé, qui ne regardait pas la télévision, ne reconnut pas.

\- Heu oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Pour toute réponse, le KAT-TUN retira chapeau et lunette, laissant son visage à découvert. Et fut dépité de ne voir aucune réaction sur le visage. Surpris, il se tourna vers ses collègues, qui se découvrirent de la même façon, sans que le pâtissier réagisse davantage.

\- Heu... oui ? fit Koyama, interloqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère le Kanjani8 : Ah ! Vous êtes... Yasuda-san c'est ça ?

\- Oh vous vous souvenez de moi.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et les autres, vous ne les reconnaissez pas ?

Le regard de Keiichiro passa sur les sept autres hommes qui le fixaient et, à la question de Yasuda, il comprit que non seulement ces gens devaient être célèbres, mais qu'il était en plus probable que ce soit des Johnny's eux aussi.

\- Heu... je... j'ai bien peur que non, répondit l'infortuné pâtissier qui se sentait soudain particulièrement stupide. Je travaille beaucoup alors je ne regarde pas la télévision et je sors assez peu... Désolé...

Il y eut un blanc, puis quelqu'un éclata de rire.

\- Ce mec est énorme, j'adore ! s'esclaffa Nagase. Des comme ça on en croise pas tous les jours !

\- Faut avouer que c'est pas banal. On est pas habitués, renchérit Kamenashi qui n'avait pas l'habitude que non seulement on ne le reconnaisse pas mais qu'en plus on ne se pâme pas devant lui.

\- Je suis ravi de vous apporter un tel... changement mais... pourquoi êtes-vous venus exactement ? finit par demander le concerné. Pas pour mes pâtisseries je suppose.

\- Pour être honnête, c'est vous qu'ils voulaient voir, répondit Yasuda.

\- He ?

\- J'ai peut-être un peu dit que je vous avais croisé dans l'agence avec Sakurai-sempai et les personnes en ont parlé à d'autres et...

\- Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot, toute l'agence est au courant et brûle de vous rencontrer, l'interrompit Kamenashi. Alors ne soyez pas surpris si dans les jours qui viennent, d'autres que nous débarquent.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, car à partir de ce matin-là, chaque jour au moment de l'ouverture, ce fut un ballet de Johnny's (habillés de la même façon pour qu'il sache qu'ils en étaient) venus le voir. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un animal dans un zoo, mais n'osait rien dire à ces célébrités. Surtout que cette concentration massive d'idoles conjuguée à la diffusion de l'émission de Saint Valentin d'Arashi, commençait à faire effet : le premier jour, après le départ de Yasuda & Co, une troupe de jeunes filles poussa la porte de la boutique et il ne tarda pas à comprendre que c'était des fans de Johnny's. Après avoir commencé par lui demander des photos, elles commencèrent à s'extasier sur les gâteaux présents en vitrine, à tel point qu'elles vidèrent à elles seules une bonne partie de la vitrine réfrigérée. La surprise le submergea, puis il sourit. Après tout, peu importait que ces clientes soient des fans, elles restaient des clientes avant tout.

Cependant, un problème ne tarda pas à se poser : si grâce à elles son stock se vidait quotidiennement, il n'arrivait plus à fournir assez de gâteaux pour satisfaire tout le monde et sa clientèle classique en pâtissait car bien souvent tout était vendu avant quatorze heures. Or s'il était en caisse, il ne pouvait pas être dans l'atelier et s'il était dans l'atelier, il ne pouvait pas être en caisse. C'était un cercle vicieux dont il ne savait pas comment sortir.

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas trop pour, lui dit Sho lorsque, après avoir retourné le problème dans tout les sens pendant une semaine, Keiichiro se décida à lui en parler, mais j'air bien peur que ton unique solution soit d'embaucher une ou plusieurs personnes pour tenir la caisse et servir les clients pendant que tu seras dans l'atelier.

Une petite grimace accueillit cette suggestion et le rappeur reprit en lui caressant la joue :

\- Je sais, mon cœur. Mais de toute façon c'est créer ces gâteaux que tu préfère faire, non ?

\- Oui mais...

\- Alors tu n'as pas le choix : pour retourner à tes chers fourneaux, tu vas devoir faire confiance à des employés et déléguer.

\- Tu veux dire faire confiance à des gens qui ne vous trahiront pas toi et tes collègues ?

\- Oui mais pas seulement.

\- Ces perles rares ne vont pas être simples à trouver...

\- Probablement pas. A moins que tu demande à des personnes que tu connais bien et dont tu es certain que tu peux avoir confiance en elles. Tu dois bien avoir ce genre de personnes dans ton encourage non ?

La question plongea le pâtissier dans un abîme de réflexion : il y avait sa sœur aînée Miki bien sûr, mais elle avait déjà bien assez de travail avec son neveu à élever. Qui d'autre ? Shige évidemment puisqu'il lui confierait même sa vie les yeux fermés, mais son meilleur ami avait déjà un travail qu'il aimait beaucoup et il serait le dernier des égoïstes s'il lui demandait de le quitter pour lui. Et c'était tout. Il ne c... Si, il y avait quelqu'un. Des amis de fac de Shige, Masuda Takahisa et Tegoshi Yuya. Il n'avait qu'à demander à son meilleur ami de les contacter pour lui. Restait à espérer qu'ils seraient disponibles.

Heureusement pour lui, ils l'étaient. Bon, les convaincre l'un et l'autre ne fut pas simple car devenir vendeurs dans une pâtisserie, même en plein essor, quand on a fait des études poussées, ce n'est pas forcément ce qui vient à l'idée, même quand on ne travaille pas. Quand arriva le jour où ce duo devait commencer, Keiichiro était tellement stressé, qu'il se leva très tôt en se glissant hors du lit dans lequel il dormait avec Sho et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, dans le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. Cependant, malgré les précautions prises, Sakurai qui n'avait pas encore l'habitude de dormir avec lui, se réveilla tout de même et le rejoignit, passant les bras autour de son cou.

\- Sho ? Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais qu'est ce que tu as Keii ?

\- Rien, rien…

\- Menteur… Je commence à te connaitre, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Raconte-moi.

\- Je suis anxieux à propos de ceux que j'ai embauchés. Ils commencent ce matin. Shige m'a assuré qu'ils étaient dignes de confiance mais je suis inquiet quand même.

\- Ah la la... Tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs avant d'avoir trente-cinq ans si tu continue à t'en faire pour tout comme ça.

\- Je sais... mais c'est plus fort que moi...

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non Sho, je ne peux pas te demander ça. Tu as du travail aussi.

\- Et je t'ai promis de toujours être là pour toi. Je ne ferais que t'accompagner quelques minutes, je repartirais ensuite.

L'aura rassurante de son petit ami apaisa un peu Keiichiro, qui hocha la tête.

Près de quatre heures plus tard, le pâtissier se réveilla en sursaut et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'heure.

\- Sho ! On s'est pas réveillés ! s'exclama-t-il, paniqué, en secouant son compagnon sans ménagement.

En d'autres circonstances, il se serait attendri de l'air endormi du rappeur, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. S'éjectant du lit, il sauta littéralement dans ses vêtements et fonça dans l'entrée de l'appartement pour mettre ses chaussures. Il craignait que ses nouvelles recrues ne soient pas fiables et c'était lui qui se permettait d'être en retard. Il faisait un pitoyable responsable.

\- Sho j'y vais ! cria-t-il, ne pouvant pas se permettre d'attendre son petit ami qui ne semblait pas se presser alors que lui aussi était en retard.

De nouveau stressé et bourrelé de remords, il appuya tellement sur l'accélérateur qu'il arriva à la boutique un quart d'heure plus tard. Evidemment Shige et ses deux amis étaient devant la porte.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Keii en retard... J'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça, rigola son meilleur ami. Pas la peine de te demander pourquoi tu l'es je suppose ?

\- Je m'étais réveillé trop tôt alors je me suis recouché... et complètement rendormi...

\- C'était rhétorique Keii, tu as aucune justification à fournir. Après tout c'est toi le patron.

\- Et le patron se doit de montrer l'exemple, ce que je n'ai pas fais ce matin, répondit Keiichiro avant de se tourner vers ses deux nouveaux employés : Masuda-kun, Tegoshi-kun, bonjour. Bienvenue à la pâtisserie. Vous pensez pouvoir gérer les clients et la caisse ?

\- Massu s'occupera de la caisse et moi des clients. Pas d'inquiétude, boss, on va gérer.

\- Bon allez je vais travailler moi, annonça alors Shige. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains les gars.

\- Salut Shige ! fit Masuda avant d'emboiter le pas à leur aîné qui avait ouvert la porte.

Tout au long de la journée, à intervalles réguliers, Keiichiro inquiet ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans la salle, mais il fut rapidement rassuré : ses deux équipiers se débrouillaient à merveille et les clientes repartaient avec le sourire. D'autant que, de ce qu'il avait pu entendre, Tegoshi les dragouillait vaguement, ce qui les flattait d'autant plus qu'il était très mignon.

Au moment de la fermeture, lorsqu'il quitta vraiment l'atelier, le tout nouveau patron se rendit compte avec surprise que le duo avait été si efficace qu'ils avaient vendu l'intégralité du contenu de la vitrine réfrigérée. Désormais complètement rassuré à leur sujet, Koyama les félicita, les remercia et leur dit de rentrer chez eux. Les deux amis partis, il rangea la recette du jour dans le coffre dans son bureau, puis décida d'appeler son petit ami pour savoir comment s'était passé sa journée puisque lui aussi était arrivé en retard. Malheureusement il tomba directement sur sa messagerie et un soupir lui échappa. Il devait sûrement avoir un live, un tournage, un shoot ou il ne savait quoi encore. Ils n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes horaires. A se demander comment ils arrivaient à se voir.

Il était déjà couché et prêt à dormir lorsque son téléphone sonna.

\- Sho ?

« Coucou mon cœur. Désolé je n'ai pas pu te contacter avant, on a enchaîné les tournages. Comment ça s'est passé de ton côté ? »

\- Très bien malgré mon inquiétude. Masuda-kun et Tegoshi-kun ont vendu tout le stock.

« Fantastique ! Tu vas les garder alors ? »

\- Je serais fou de m'en séparer.

« Tu vois bien que tu n'avais pas de raison de t'en faire. »

\- C'est vrai. Et toi tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis avec ton retard ?

« Non ça a été. Tout le monde a été compréhensif, surtout que ça ne m'arrive jamais. »

\- Tant mieux. Sho...

« Hum ? »

\- Tu... Tu me manque...

« Toi aussi, mon cœur », répondit Sakurai dont le sourire était audible même au téléphone. « Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'on se voit demain d'accord ? »

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Sho.

« Bonne nuit Keii. Je t'aime »

\- Moi aussi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'avouait depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais la première fois que ça venait si naturellement et, de l'autre côté de la ligne, le Arashi ne s'y trompa pas. Il devait avoir l'air complètement stupide à sourire dans le vide, mais il était vraiment heureux. Finalement l'amour était bien ce qui manquait à sa vie jusque là. Il était comme un puzzle dont il aurait manqué la dernière pièce. La pièce nommée Keiichiro ajoutée, il était enfin complet.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, le succès de la pâtisserie ne se démentit plus, à tel point que, sur les conseils de Sho, Koyama acheta une seconde boutique dans un autre quartier de Tokyo dont il supervisa la mise en place et pour laquelle il recruta un chef pâtissier, ainsi que du personnel qu'il envoya en formation auprès de Tegoshi et Masuda en qui il avait désormais une confiance aveugle.

Le succès se répétant, il acheta, deux ans plus tard, deux autres établissements dans deux nouveaux quartiers. A présent à la tête de quatre boutiques au succès retentissant, il finit par perdre de vue ce qu'il aimait le plus faire et décida de confier la gestion des trois ajouts à d'autres personnes pour rester dans la pâtisserie d'origine qu'il n'aurait laissée pour rien au monde. Mais le bruit courut rapidement que le patron était un canon, les fans commencèrent à envahir la première pâtisserie pour le rencontrer, au point que Tegoshi et Masuda durent jouer les gardes du corps et lorsque Keiichiro, n'en pouvant plus, annonça à son petit ami qu'il envisageait de tout arrêter, Sakurai décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes pour le bien de son compagnon.

Il entra un jour dans la boutique complètement à découvert, alors que la horde de filles présentes essayaient de prendre des photos du pâtissier retranché dans l'atelier. Un concert de hurlements hystériques retentit aussitôt et le troupeau se désintéressa totalement de Koyama pour fixer le Arashi. Dans un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg, Sho leur expliqua que Koyama était son ami mais surtout une personne "normale", que donc l'hystérie qui l'entourait le dérangeait et le gênait dans son travail mais qu'il ne disait rien parce qu'il était trop poli pour ça. Il demanda donc à toutes celles qui n'étaient pas là pour les délicieuses pâtisseries vendues d'avoir la gentillesse de sortir, de ne plus revenir et de faire passer le message aux autres fans comme une demande expresse de sa part. Les paroles d'un membre d'Arashi valant des paroles divines, il y eut un petit mouvement de foule, mais les filles restantes souhaitant réellement acheter, il les remercia de la part de Keiichiro et entra dans l'atelier dont il referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Ca va Keii ?

\- Hum... Tu m'as sauvé merci. Je ne savais plus quoi faire... Je ne sais pas comment vous faites tous pour supporter ça...

\- L'habitude. Mais je ne supportais plus de te voir faire de l'insomnie presque toutes les nuits à cause de ça. Le lit est trop vide quand tu n'es pas près de moi.

\- Sho...

Touché par les paroles de son compagnon depuis trois ans, le pâtissier délaissa le moule qu'il tenait encore et vint se lover dans les bras du rappeur.

\- Je t'aime.

25


End file.
